(3R*,4S*)-7-hydroxymethyl-2,2,9-trimethyl-4-(phenetylamino)-3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrano[2,3-g]quinolin-3-ol of Formula (3) [compound (3)] exhibits an anti-arrhythmic action and possibility of the compound (3) for using as a medicine is known (for example, see Patent Document 1).

For synthesizing the compound (3), a reaction path is shown below in which: 2,2,7,9-tetramethyl-2H-pyrano[2,3-g]quinoline [compound (4)] is reacted with m-chloroperoxybenzoic acid and the resultant reaction product is reacted with acetic anhydride to obtain (2,2,9-trimethyl-2H-pyrano[2,3-g]quinolin-7-yl)-methyl acetate [compound (1)]; and the compound (1) is subjected to an asymmetric epoxidation reaction using as a catalyst, an optically active manganese complex (for example, see Patent Document 1) or an optically active titanium complex (for example, see Patent Document 2) to obtain (3R*,4R*)-(3,4-epoxy-2,2,9-trimethyl-3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrano[2,3-g]quinolin-7-yl)-methylacetate [compound (5)].

Here, in a reaction using a small amount of a metal complex as a catalyst, there is a probability that the reaction is largely inhibited by a small amount of impurities. Accordingly, in a reaction leading the compound (1) to the compound (5), it is particularly desired that the compound (1) as the reaction substrate is obtained in high purity. As the production method of the compound (1), however, only a method has been known in which after the completion of the reaction, a crude product is purified through silica gel column chromatography, and thus another new production method of the compound (1) available in an industrial scale has been desired.